


Gaining Consciousness

by CosmicTanzanite



Series: Kiss Drabbles: DuckTales Edition [5]
Category: DuckTales (Cartoon 2017)
Genre: Fluff and Angst, Gentle Kissing, Hospitals, M/M, Near Death Experiences, Takes place after a lot of development, Worry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-04
Updated: 2018-12-04
Packaged: 2019-09-06 17:24:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 959
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16837084
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CosmicTanzanite/pseuds/CosmicTanzanite
Summary: There was a swimming sensation in Fenton’s head from the moment he gained consciousness. His eyes remained closed for a while after coming to, almost unable to change that from the fuzziness of his brain, but after a while, he slowly cracked them open. His surroundings were familiar but not those of his room or the lab or anywhere he’d want to be: he’d wound up in the hospital again.Grimacing as his memory flooded back despite his pounding head, the duck remembered trying to stop a fire at the bank. He then remembered smoke clouding his vision and suffocating him as he tried desperately to make sure everyone got out safely, the deafening screams and cracking noises around him, the sudden sensation of his body being crushed underneath the rubble of…Oh no. The bank had collapsed right on top of him.





	Gaining Consciousness

**Author's Note:**

> From a list of kiss prompts I did on Tumblr. This one was Fenro with "a gentle “i love you” whispered after a soft kiss, followed immediately by a stronger kiss."

There was a swimming sensation in Fenton’s head from the moment he gained consciousness. His eyes remained closed for a while after coming to, almost unable to change that from the fuzziness of his brain, but after a while, he slowly cracked them open. His surroundings were familiar but not those of his room or the lab or anywhere he’d want to be: he’d wound up in the hospital again. 

Grimacing as his memory flooded back despite his pounding head, the duck remembered trying to stop a fire at the bank. He then remembered smoke clouding his vision and suffocating him as he tried desperately to make sure everyone got out safely, the deafening screams and cracking noises around him, the sudden sensation of his body being crushed underneath the rubble of…

Oh no. The bank had collapsed right on top of him.

Surprised at the realization, Fenton’s eyes shot open even wider, and he gasped. Most of his body was in a cast, and he definitely felt like he had a few broken bones, but the majority of him was entirely numb. This wasn’t a new sensation at all, although this time felt a bit worse than the last few. He allowed himself to glance out the window and noticed it was completely dark outside. Fenton tried to think of what time it was when he last remembered being conscious, but he couldn’t. 

How long was I out…?

A sudden sound startled him from his thoughts, one coming from his left side. Jumping a bit, the duck turned his eyes toward it, and his bill fell agape when he realized what it was: sitting in a chair next to him, sprawled out every which way with his head tilted back and most definitely asleep, was Gyro Gearloose. His work partner, close friend and…

“Gyro!” 

The name tumbled out of his mouth frantically, and it shocked the inventor from his sleep. Gyro shook his head and mumbled, looking around until his eyes fell on Fenton. He adjusted his glasses, blinking in surprise and…relief?

“Fenton,” he sighed, voice raspy. He clearly hadn’t woken up properly yet, but everything was flooding Fenton’s senses all at once, and questions couldn’t wait.

“How long have you been here?” 

“Since you have,” the inventor answered, sitting upright and stretching. “How long have you been awake?”

“Just a few seconds, I think.” 

“Huh.” Gyro coughed a bit, the two of them sitting in silence for a while. 

“Did everyone make it out okay?” Fenton finally asked. 

“You mean the civilians? Yes, actually,” Gyro informed him. “Nobody except for you was in there when the bank collapsed.”

“Ah. That’s good.” The duck nervously looked to the floor to his best ability, dreading the answer to the next question. “And the suit…?”

“Completely destroyed. We’ll have to create a new one from scratch.”

The slight venom in his tone made Fenton tense. He knew how hard Gyro had worked on that invention and how important it was too him. The inventor had also been hesitant of letting him use it in the first place because he thought Fenton would destroy it. And as much as things had drastically changed since then, he couldn’t help but feel like the slight rage in Gyro’s tone was directed at the fact he’d finally ruined the only invention of his that didn’t go wrong.

“Gyro, I-I’m so sorry,” Fenton choked out, hoping it was enough. “As soon as I’m able to, I’ll help you make a new one. I promise, I won’t-”

“Do you seriously think it was the damn suit I was so worried about?”

The response, although it was as snappy and vitriolic as usual, shocked Fenton in a way he wasn’t expecting. His eyes properly focused on Gyro, who he could now see was clenching his fists tightly and hanging his head so his face couldn’t be seen entirely. By what Fenton could make out, it almost looked like he was trying his best not to cry, which was even more of a surprise. 

“Gyro,” Fenton gasped, trying to think of what to say as quickly as he could, “I…I wasn’t trying to…I-I know you-”

He was cut off by the feeling of Gyro’s beak pressing against his, trying to be as gentle as possible so he wouldn’t hurt the duck. Fenton was taken aback by the gesture at first, not expecting the sudden affection but accepted it, shutting his eyes and sighing gently until the other finally broke free, keeping his hand cupped underneath the duck’s bill and looking into his eyes. 

“Fenton?” he asked in a whisper.

“Y-Yeah?”

“I…I…” Gyro took a deep breath, clearly anxious to say what they both knew he wanted to say. “I…l-”

“I know you love me.”

The chicken was taken a bit off-guard by the other’s reply, face flushing even more than it previously was when he heard it. He then gave him a slightly suspicious look, raising his eyebrow. “You do?”

Fenton nodded, smiling. “Oh yeah.”

Gyro was clearly flustered by the duck’s words, but he tried his hardest to conceal it. “And you know that if you ever pull a reckless stunt like that again, and mark my words, I will most certainly have a heart attack from both shock and distress, and Mr. McDuck will not be pleased about having to pay for two VIP hospital rooms, and then you’ll-”

“Gyro, please just kiss me again already.”

Rolling his eyes playfully, the inventor leaned in once more to place another sweet kiss on the duck’s bill, this one stronger than the last as the relief of knowing that his loved one was safe (and aware of his true feelings) washed over him.


End file.
